Such machines for producing, treating and filling containers are widely known from the prior art. For example, WO 2006 00 3304 A1 discloses a machine for producing and filling PET bottles, wherein the containers are treated by cooling the bottom thereof between the production process and the filling process. EP 1 572 540 B1 discloses a device and a method for sterilizing containers, wherein the sterilization depends on certain environmental parameters.
Such machines for sterilizing packagings are of a relatively complex design. This complex design has the disadvantage that such machines are not very flexible with regard to the containers to be produced. Therefore, while it is relatively easy for a container production machine, such as e.g. for a stretch-blowing machine, to be adjusted to different types of container to be produced, it is much more difficult for the treatment unit to react in a flexible manner to different container requirements. One disadvantage of the prior art is that different installations are required for containers for different foodstuffs, such as e.g. bottles for carbonated beverages and bottles for non-carbonated beverages. This is very expensive and very complicated.